oresamateacherfandomcom-20200216-history
Daikichi Goto
Daikichi Goto (後藤 大吉 Gotō Daikichi) is a third year student of Class 3-4 of Midorigaoka Academy and number three in the school's gang, as well as captain of the Prize Winning Club.Oresama Teacher Manga: Volume 10 4-Koma Appearance Goto is a man of average height (though slightly shorter than his peers), with hazel eyes and short brown hair. He does not have many other definitive features aside from his square eyes and thick eyebrows. He mainly wears his school uniform - a white shirt and black gakuran, though his is usually kept unbuttoned, much like the other delinquents of Midori Ga Oka. Personality He is an incredibly kind person, and has been described as 'the most kind hearted person' in Midori Ga Oka. He is extremely loyal, preferring to follow someone he respects, but is doomed, rather than following someone else (though this may only be the case when it comes to Okegawa Kyoutaro). Goto tries to keep people's best interests at heart. He is a 'handy man' of sorts, and offers services to help people with tests. However, people often take advantage of him, forcing him to deliver lettersOresama Teacher Manga: Chapter 50, P{age 14 or using his simplicity to set up things behind his back. Despite being the number three of his gang, Goto has no plans to take over number two or one, even joining Kawauchi Tomohiro in his goal to keep Okegawa at their school so he could continue being the bancho (though he only did this after deserting his original plan of helping Okegawa graduate). Goto is the luckiest person in all of Midori Ga Oka. He is able to correctly guess test questions (and results), and often wins the rare gold and silver angel cards at the arcade. Even though he sometimes shows off his luck, no one gets mad at him because of his likeability and usefulness, though some find him a bit annoying because of him constantly following Okegawa around.Oresama Teacher Manga: Chapter 98, Page 9 Background He attended Dai Ni Junior High alongside Kawauchi, and at some point, joined the Midori Ga Oka gang with him during his first high school year.Oresama Teacher Manga: Chapter 50, Page 3 Synopsis Early Appearances Goto, alongside Kawauchi, meets Okegawa at school. He shows a gold angel card he won to the others, and the other two yell that he shouldn't be waving around such an important item in publicOresama Teacher Manga: Chapter 27, Page 4. Club Inspection Arc Goto appears seeing Hayasaka, and introduces him to his club, the Prize Winning Club. Hayasaka yells that the number three of Midori Ga Oka shouldn't be participating in school activities as a delinquent (despite Hayasaka being in a school club himself). Mafuyu asks what their club does, and Goto replies that he is very lucky and can get whatever he wants, and that the Prize Winning Club has some impressive accomplishments. He recites a list of the prizes he had won in the past a chocolate fondue set, a legendary suit of armour that comes with replica sword, and the complete set of instant noodle mascot timers. While Mafuyu decides that everything he wins is junk, another member ropes onto Goto, asking him for an overseas trip, but Goto decides that he wants a life-sized robot next. On Christmas Eve, Kawauchi and Goto go into town to buy cake for the boy's dorm, who are hosting a Christmas Party. They come across Hayasaka and his 'girlfriend', who is Super Bun, Mafuyu Kurosaki in disguise. Upon seeing Mafuyu eat a meat bun through her chin, they both send images of the shocking scene to Okegawa. Art of the Echo Arc He and Kawauchi watch Yui Shinobu prostrate himself in front of Okegawa with a pigeon on his head. However, Goto misunderstands the situation, believing that Yui is Okegawa's lover because he unaware of Okegawa's friendship with Torikichi, the pigeon. Relationships Kyotaro Okegawa Goto is the number three of the gang. He is incredibly respectful of Okegawa and enjoys the company of the man very much, preferring to follow him rather than Kawauchi. When showing off things he has won (due to luck), Okegawa is usually immensely jealous. Goto also works as a 'handyman' for Okegawa, fixing doors and passing on letters for him. Okegawa trusts him to take his place in the Public Morals Club. Tomohiro Kawauchi As they are the number two and three of Midori Ga Oka, Kawauchi and Goto spend a lot of time together alongside Okegawa. Kawauchi has taken advantage of Goto's happy-go-lucky personality in the past, but they are somehow good friends. Mafuyu Kurosaki Mafuyu and Goto once worked together to help Okegawa graduate from school. Though she does not bare any ill will towards him, and even finds him quite useful, Mafuyu has admitted to her Saitama friends that Okegawa's followers (Goto and Kawauchi) were prime reasons that she didn't (potentially) date Okegawa. Trivia * His favorite food is ''kinpira gobo ''(braised burdock root and carrot).Oresama Teacher Manga: Volume 17 Character Profiles * His personality preferences in romance is a busty girl who can eat fish cleanly. * He likes magic tricks despite not being very good at them. References Category:Characters Category:Male Category:Delinquents Category:Midorigaoka Academy Students